customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 35
its now the 35th tournament already and its still being held at Midoriyama Studio City and still 100 attempt the course but the has been a major reboot to the course as kanzenseiha was achieved in the last tournament Stage 1 100 seconds 1 step slider 2 trapeze swing 3 spinning bowties 4 bar hop 5 log grip 6 spinning log with doughnut doughnut instead of donut because doughnut is the english way to say it and donut is the american way 7 spin hopper 8 rolling escargot 9 hazard swing 10 lightning bolts 11 floating island 12 circle slider straight into the rope ladder 13 rope ladder Competitors 1 Paul Rugerri III 11. floating island 2 higuchi-kun 1. step slider 3 Louis Yamada The 53rd 8. rolling escargot 4 Yuta Izumiyama 1. step slider 5 Masashi Kameyama 1. step slider 6 Hayato Wada 1. step slider 7 Tomomi Hanzawa 1. step slider 8 Ai Ikebe 4. bar hop 9 Taiji Ishimori 8. rolling escargot 10 Yara Passion 1. step slider. foot skimmed water on the sliding rope 11 Tasha Schwikert 6. spinning log with doughnut 12 Taro Kunuki 1. step slider 13 Deng Wei CLEAR 10.0 seconds left 14 Kazue Watanabe 7. spin hopper 15 Levi Meeuwenberg 1. step slider 16 Miki Ono 1. step slider 17 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. step slider 18 Dante Carver 4. bar hop. skimmed the water on landing 19 Lori Christiansen 1. step slider 20 Chukky 1. step slider 21 Jonathan Sharp Brown 1. step slider. foot skimmed water on sliding rope 22 Minoru Matsumoto 1. step slider 23 Nao Terada 2. trapeze swing 24 Taka Sato 2. trapeze swing 25 Kazunori Eda 1. step slider 26 Susumu Shigeno 1. step slider 27 Shinji Maggy 1. step slider 28 Naoko Patricia CLEAR 4.3 seconds left. 3rd oldest to clear Stage 1 in the history of Ninja Warrior at 62 29 Tavares Chambliss CLEAR 5.1 seconds left 30 Caine Sinclair 13. rope ladder. fell off the ladder 31 Koriki Choshu 2. trapeze swing 32 Little Giant Baba 10. lightning bolts 33 Ayano Komiya 3. spinning bowties 34 Emily Durham 11. floating island 35 Paul Anthony Terek 1. step slider 36 Le Van Canh 4. bar hop 37 Kouhei Teranishi 3. spinning bowties 38 Nguyen Thanh Phong 1. step slider 39 Paul Darnell CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 40 Youko Okuzaki 1. step slider 41 Kazuki Kanno 2. trapeze swing 42 Ho Si Thong CLEAR 30.0 seconds left 43 Miho Nishimura 10. lightning bolts 44 Saki Sasuki 1. step slider 45 Po Mishizuma 1. step slider 46 RUO 1. step slider 47 Nguyen Duc Tho 10. lightning bolts 48 Carlos 2. trapeze swing 49 Yuta Adachi 10. lightning bolts 50 Quest O Neal 2. trapeze swing 51 Tomoko Yoshida 1. step slider 52 Nguyen Thi Hung 3. spinning bowties 53 Yuko Mizuno 2. trapeze swing 54 Tatsuya Yamamoto 5. log grip 55 Nao Watanabe 4. bar hop 56 Le Thien Khiem 1. step slider 57 Mio Fukuzumi CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 58 Shinji Kobayashi 2. trapeze swing 59 Gaya Nakano 2. trapeze swing 60 Hiromi Satake 2. trapeze swing. 1st time in any obstacle course that satake has completed the 1st obstacle 61 Teruhide Takahashi 3. spinning bowties 62 Maho Sugiyama 3. spinning bowties 63 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram 3. spinning bowties. skimmed the water on dismount 64 Sayaka Okamoto of number 75 1. step slider 65 Michelle Warnky 7. spin hopper 66 Casey Rothschild CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 67 Alyssa Beird 3. spinning bowties. skimmed the water on dismount 68 Toshihiro Takeda 2. trapeze swing 69 Nguyen Van Thi 3. spinning bowties. skimmed the water on dismount 70 Airi Yoshihama 1. step slider 71 Gosuke Yokoyama 8. rolling escargot 72 Bui Hoang Hai 2. trapeze swing 73 Matt Asanuma 2. trapeze swing 74 Lindsay Eskilsden 7. spin hopper 75 Shingo Yamamoto 11. floating island 76 Shinji Matsushima 1. step slider 77 Hideki Naruo CLEAR 41.0 seconds left. 78 Bunpei Shiratori CLEAR 40.5 seconds left 79 Le Van Thuc CLEAR 39.8 seconds left 80 Henry Cejudo CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 81 Momoe Nakanishi CLEAR 40.3 seconds left 82 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 83 Mao Mita CLEAR 39.5 seconds left 84 Brendan Riley CLEAR 42.0 seconds left 85 Minowaman 1. step slider 86 Yoko Mori 2. trapeze swing 87 Mika Watanabe 5. log grip 88 Brian Orosco 5. log grip 89 Yan Yang 5. log grip 90 Chie Tanabe 1. step slider 91 Sayaka Asami 2. trapeze swing. completed the obstacle but fell off course. course out 92 Wakky CLEAR 42.2 seconds left 93 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 62.0 seconds left 94 Rie Komiya CLEAR 30.0 seconds left 95 Masami Yusa CLEAR 31.2 seconds left 96 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 63.0 seconds left 97 David Campbell 1. step slider 98 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 99 Kayo Haga 1. step slider. foot skimmed water on sliding rope 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 65.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 22 clears. .Note that This is the record for most clears in stage 1 Stage 2 75 seconds 1 slide walk 2 hammer dodge 3 jump of life jumps. the 1st is 1m the 2nd is 2m ad the 3rd is 3m 4 downhill jump 5 hang vault pillar path super vault-ascending climb-pillar path fusion 6 half pipe attack in Stage 1 7 parkour speed run curves and 1 loop the loop 8 triple warped wall 10m 15m Competitors 13 Deng Wei 6. half pipe attack 28 Naoko Patricia 6. half pipe attack 29 Tavares Chambliss CLEAR 15.0 seconds left 39 Paul Darnell 1. slide walk. fell off the ring footholds 42 Ho Si Thong 1. slide walk. failed dismount 57 Mio Fukuzumi 1. slide walk. failed dismount 66 Casey Rothschild 6. half pipe attack 77 Hideki Naruo 2. hammer dodge. got hit in the face by one of the hammers 78 Bunpei Shiratori 1. slide walk. fell off the ring footholds 79 Le Van Thuc 1. slide walk. fell off the ring footholds 80 Henry Cejudo 1. slide walk. fell off the ring footholds 81 Momoe Nakanishi 6. half pipe attack 82 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 34.0 seconds left 83 Mao Mita 2. hammer dodge 84 Brendan Riley 2. hammer dodge 92 Wakky 2. hammer dodge 93 Travis Allen Schroeder 6. half pipe attack 94 Rie Komiya 6. half pipe attack 95 Masami Yusa 1. slide walk. failed dismount 96 Maho Tanaka 2. hammer dodge 98 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 35.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 100 Ayako Inada 1. slide walk. got feet onto the mat but fell back in. 1st time failing Stage 2 22 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 300 seconds 1 rolling thunder 2 nail clipper cylinders 3 psycho chainsaw 4 humongous cliffhanger ledges 8 transitions 5 walking bar ninja warrior 7 version 6 double jump vertical hang 7 peg cloud. 10 pegholes 8 light hang 9 double dome are handholds on the 2 domes jump and the end of the track Competitors 29 Tavares Chambliss 7. peg cloud. lost grip on 2nd and 3rd pegholes 82 Yuumi Seimiya 2. nail clipper. lost grip in fingertips on 2nd cylinder 98 Noriko Sagara 9. double dome. failed jump 3 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:100m 1 heavenly ladder 25m 2 spider climb 25m 3 rope climb 25m 4 invisible ladder in Stage 1 25m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Noriko Sagara Category:Ninja Warrior